The goal of the Multidisciplinary GCRC-Based Mentorship Program in Women's Health is to prepare postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty to become creative, independent clinical researchers in the area of women's health. This mentorship program will prepare individuals to conduct the highest quality clinical research and compete effectively in the biomedical research world. In the face of declining resources for clinical research, we are obligated to encourage and nurture those who enter such training. I have created a training program that provides intensive exposure to the clinical research environment and scientific method, direct experience with the newest analytical and investigative methods, a structured mentored program with specific long-term and short-term goals, an understanding of the importance of adherence to regulations regarding clinical research, substantial training in "survival skills" including effective writing, speaking, grantsmanship and career development and leadership skills. My short-term goals are as follows: 1) Establish a mentorship plan to guide and evaluate the research trainee during protocol development process; 2) To establish the goals for each trainee and a timeline for completion; 3) To provide continuous feedback to trainees on their goals; 4) To obtain up-to-date skills in clinical research through graduate school and GCRC educational programs. Long-term goals include: 1) To establish a continuous, structured, clinical GCRC-based training program in women's health; and 2) To assist trainees in obtaining long-term stable, funded programs. The long established excellence of the Mayo GCRC, the newly established Office for Women's Health and a Mayo Foundation strategic plan that emphasizes clinical research in women's health demonstrates Mayo's ongoing commitment to patient oriented research. The institutional commitment at Mayo and the training and funding opportunities provide an unique environment for multidisciplinary training in women's health and will provide the necessary background for future success by my trainees in clinical research.